This invention relates to diphenyl ether compounds expressed by the general formula ##STR4## wherein X represents a hydrogen atom or a nitro group, and also to a process for preparing the same and diphenyl ethers expressed by the general formula ##STR5## wherein R represents a hydrogen atom, or substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, alkenyl group or alkynyl group, and Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom or an imino group, characterized by reacting 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl-3,4-dinitrophenyl ether with a compound expressed by the general formula EQU RYH (III)
wherein R and Y have the same meanings as defined above, respectively.
A number of compounds as expressed by the general formula (II) are known to show the excellent herbicidal activity.
For instance, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 49-236, 50-37740 and 51-79721 deal with processes of preparing compounds of the just-mentioned type. Then, reference is made particularly to the process of the invention, so as to illustrate the preparation of the compounds expressed by the foregoing general formula (II).